Heaven Has No Rage
by JosephineLL
Summary: An old flame of Malcom's is on the Enterprise. POV drabbles.
1. Heaven Has No Rage ...

Title:  Heaven Has No Rage

Author:  Josephine

Rating: R

Summary: An old flame of Malcolm's POV

Note:  Angst   

Feedback:  Constructive criticism is always welcome; it will do more good than flames.

Disclaimer:  Paramount owns the Trek dance hall; I sometimes like to call the steps.

**Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned.**** – William Congreve**

I see you with her, walking the corridors, head bent to catch her words.  Laughing, smiling at her.  As if she was the only one who ever made you feel that way.  What about me, Malcolm?  I used to be the one who made you laugh and smile like that.  

They warned me about you, teased and said you were a heartbreaker.  Not Malcolm, I thought.  Not sweet, shy, Malcolm.  You were so attentive, dinner each night, almost every weekend together.  You made me feel wanted, desired, you brought romance into my life; I thought it would last forever.  You promised it would last forever.  Leaving you after the Jupiter mission was the hardest thing I ever did.  I thought you felt the same.  Apparently I was wrong.  

We kept in touch, but your letters became impersonal, then sporadic, finally they stopped.  I made excuses for you; we were stationed so far away from each other, you were busy getting the bugs out of the new photon torpedo.  But you never came to visit when you went on leave, and the few times I was in Sydney you were always too wrapped up with that damned torpedo to even go out to dinner.  You weren't too busy to date all those women.  Did you think I'd never know?  Did you think I wouldn't care you were with them when you should have been with me?  

When I found out we were both assigned to the Enterprise, I thought we would pick up where we left off.  I saw you in the corridor, but you were cool, distant.  Like I was something you'd rather forget.  Did you think I would forget?  I haven't forgotten anything, especially the promises you made to me in the dark.  Do you remember the dark, Malcolm?  All the things we whispered to each other, all the twisted things we did to each other?  Has she seen the scars on your back?  Have you told her the truth of how you got them?  Do you dare tell her the truth?  

Her. Mousy little Lieutenant j.g. Elizabeth Cutler.  For God's sake, Malcolm, she's a Xenoentomologist!  What could you possibly have in common?  Maybe she brings you alien ants to fry with a magnifying glass.  You always did like destroying things; you're very good at it.  I suddenly have the urge to destroy also, Malcolm.  Oh, don't worry, it won't be anything as clichéd as 'If I can't have you, neither will she'.  She's not the issue right now, Malcolm.  If it weren't her, it would be someone else.  I'm not going to spend the rest of my life going after your girlfriends.  I'm thinking along the lines of 'If I can't have you, then no one will'.  Emphasis on the YOU, Malcolm; I'm going after the source. 

No more tears now; I will think upon revenge. – Mary, Queen of Scots 


	2. Fancy Meeting You Here ...

**Pick yourself up, be sorry, shake yourself, and go on again. – Evelyn Underhill**  
  
  
It's been 3 months since I first saw her again. I tried to keep my face even, but the shock must have shown. She spoke to me, I think I replied, but my mind is a blank. I know I escaped as soon as I could. I can't believe she's here. On the Enterprise. Although I shouldn't, she's a bloody good engineer. Archer wanted only the best.  
  
When I first met her I had no idea of what she was like. She looked so normal, how could I have known what a black core she really had. At first it seemed harmless, but each 'Have you ever tried …' pulled me deeper into her warped, sick little world. She was a genius at hiding it from people; I'm not surprised that she fooled the psych evaluation to get into Starfleet.  
  
I cringe when I look back on the weeks I spent under her spell. It wasn't long before I was in over my head. She was so possessive; I had to be with her every moment we weren't on duty. Each time I would get enough backbone to break it off, she would go into her weeping passive-aggressive mode and I would lose my nerve. Yeah, me, Malcolm Reed, trained for all sorts of combat, ready for capture, interrogation, any kind of mind games at an enemy's hands. But none of that prepared you for dating a psychotic sadist, did it now, Malcolm?  
  
I realized the only way I was going to get out of that destructive relationship was reassignment after our project was over. I asked for Sydney because I knew there was nothing for her there. Distance finally gave me the backbone to be busy when she was in town or have other plans when I went on leave. I know I was being passive-aggressive myself, and I'm not proud of the way I handled it. I've always been an introvert, having a father who's a total control freak will do that to you.  
  
Maybe that's why it was so easy to get involved with her. She's the same personality type as my Dad; it's what I know, what I was used to. My old roommate at the Academy said that's the reason I got into weaponry; it gave me the excuse to be aggressive without being personally accountable. Psych majors, what do they know.  
  
And now she's here. I'm going to have to tell Archer about our background, but certainly not the whole story. She's not going to pull me in this time. I'm not some green Ensign, I'm the Armory Officer on the Starship Enterprise, hand picked by the Captain. I have friends now, and the bottle to stand up to her manipulative ways. And maybe to do a couple of pre- emptive strikes.  
  


**Courage in danger is half the battle. - Titus Plautus**


	3. Descent Into Madness ...

**Anger is a momentary madness, so control your passion or it will control you****.**

** - Horace**

You've told your friends.  I can tell, there's a difference in the way they look at me now.  Like I'm a ticking time bomb, ready to go off.  I guess you could say they're right.  Ticking away….  I suppose forewarned is forearmed, but they don't know one important thing.  When.  Soon, before they're ready?  Later, after they're lulled by my inaction?

If you think you can prevent this, you've got another thing coming.  I've got tricks up my sleeves you've never imagined.  I spend my nights dreaming of the things I'll do to you; nothing we've ever done before will come close.  That was for pleasure, this is for pain.  Well, your pain, my pleasure.  I only brought a few of my … toys aboard, but I'll raid the supply stores for a few substitutions.  

You're mine, Malcolm; nothing you can do is going to change that.  I'm watching you, waiting.  They say that's the hardest, the waiting, but I've learned patience.  Those long years we were apart, that's all I did.  Waited.  Patiently.  I knew something would finally bring us together, and it did.  Because we're meant to be together.        

You're mine, Malcolm, and you will never get away again.

**Beware the fury of a patient man. – John Dryden**


	4. A Friend In Need ...

**A faithful friend is a strong defense: and he that hath found one hath found a treasure. - Bible**

I never thought Malcolm to be the type to have an obsessive ex-girlfriend.  And a psycho one at that.  I've been watchin' her out of the corner of my eye ever since he told me his situation.  Usually she seems normal, but sometimes … sometimes she has this look about her.  Maybe I'm seein' it just 'cause Malcolm said something.  But if Malcolm says so, I believe him.  Anyway, she's beginnin' to give me the creeps.  Have to watch myself around her; it's hard to hide things from people when you work in such close quarters with them.

Kept her away from most of the areas she could do some damage … wonder if she believes the excuse of lettin' Holbrook and Conway get a little more experience with those systems.  Helped Malcolm put some surveillance on her, that was the sweetest piece of encryption I ever saw.  She shouldn't be able to break it.  Suppose we could have asked T'Pol for help with the code, but ….  The Cap'n wasn't too keen on watchin' her, but even he said you can't be too careful.  We should add a few programs to let us know if she tries to spy on Malcolm.  

Malcolm's worried that she'd do somethin' to Elizabeth, but I think she's fixated on him.  She's somehow always around.  Ok, everybody's always around, but she's always there.  Watchin'.  Waitin'.  It's gotta be gettin' to Malcolm, but he doesn't seem fazed at all.  Probably like that proverbial duck, churnin' away underneath.  I'd have it out right then and there with her, but that's me.

Somethin's gonna happen.  I don't doubt that for a minute.  Just have to figure out what ….

**Neither the sudden shock of battle nor the long-drawn trials of vigilance and exertion will wear us down. – Sir Winston Churchill**


	5. 'Cause Now You're Pissin' Me Off ...

**In rage deaf as the sea, hasty as fire. – King Richard II – William Shakespeare**

Damn it Malcolm!  You've been a **very** bad boy.  Now I'm getting mad.  Those codes you've got covering security are some of the best I've seen.  Did you get that Vulcan bitch to help you write them?  That Chief Engineer of ours couldn't have done it, the only thing thicker than his accent is his head.  

This isn't going to stop me; it only makes my job a little more difficult.  I'm not letting you go, Malcolm.  I'm moving up my plans.  I can't allow you to think these pathetic attempts are going to make any difference, that you'll be able to make a life without me.

Before you were just confused; you just thought you needed some space to think.  But this is out-and-out defiance.  You are **not** getting away from me, Malcolm.  Your friends can't be with you all the time.  You want to drag them into this?  Fine.  If I have to, I'll deal with them too.

You need to be taught a lesson, Malcolm.  You can't get away from me … we'll be together, always together … my sweet, shy Malcolm … come back to me, Malcolm …  

… you're mine, Malcolm … in life and in death, all mine.

**Where does the violet tint ends and the orange tint begins? Distinctly we see the difference of the colors, but where exactly does the one first blending enter into the other.  So with sanity and insanity. - Herman Melville**


	6. The End

**How much more grievous are the consequences of anger than the causes of it. - Marcus Aurelius**

Captain's Personal Log: May 28, 2151

She's dead.  God forgive me, but I didn't believe Malcolm when he told me about her obsession.  I didn't believe anyone with a psychosis that bad could get through Star Fleet's screens.  I didn't believe anything would come of it.

Thankfully, Malcolm and Trip did.  They had been sharing Malcolm's cabin, sleeping on chairs ever since they found out she was trying to hack into the security system.  Last night she broke into the cabin; Malcolm and Trip jumped her as she stood over the bunk.  They tell me it was quite a fight.  She gave no quarter; Trip says she was at the least trying to kill Malcolm, if not both of them.  I can believe it from the bruises and broken bones they have. 

Malcolm says he just wanted to subdue her, get her under control.  But blocking her kick put him off balance; his hand hit her head, snapping it back instead of deflecting her arm.  There will have to be an inquiry, of course, but the evidence is pretty damning: hacking into the system, breaking into his room, and with Trip witnessing the fight, as well as being a part of it, I don't foresee any problems.  Not to mention the contents of the backpack she was carrying.  That woman was seriously deranged.  Trip and I didn't know what half that stuff was, but Malcolm seemed to recognize them.

I was finally able to get the whole story out of Malcolm; their entire past history and what was happening on board.  I'm going to have him meet with a counselor when we get to the next star base, he needs to talk to someone and we just don't have anyone qualified.  He didn't seem too happy about it, but keeping it inside won't help.  He's too quiet to begin with; I don't want him brooding over what happened.

I just wish I had listened sooner.

**All that lives must die, Passing through nature to eternity. – Hamlet – William Shakespeare**


End file.
